The Luck of the Draw
by jess5229
Summary: Mia had to leave all of her life in New York behind, including Michael when she was forced to take the throne in Genovia. When Mia is given a chance to start over and Michael is given a chance to get Mia back what will happen? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mia POV:

I guess you could say that Michael was my soul mate. He was one true love material. We had the best relationship that I believe anyone could truly have. But after my Grandmere and my Dad passed away over a period of time I was forced to take the throne and become the 'Queen'. I guess most people would be happy for this kind of opportunity but I surely wasn't. I was going to have to give up my soul mate for the sake of a European country consisting of many people I didn't know and didn't seem to like me in many ways.

I didn't want to have to face Michael. I mean he would find out anyway. There was the media. The story would be out. So I decided to leave him a note instead of having to face those peat bog eyes that I felt I sunk into that would be so full of sadness. I wanted him to be happy and live on and forget about me although _I_ never would. I had already made a promise to myself that Michael would be my only soul mate and I wasn't about to break it. So I got a jeweler that I knew personally through my Grandmere to make two lockets. On both of them I had engraved "Love will always find a way." I wanted Michael to have something to remember me by although I wanted him to move on. In his locket I put a picture of me. In mine I put a picture of him. And then I wrote him a letter:

_Dear Michael,_

_You won't get this letter until I'm on a plane for Genovia and by then you will have probably figured out why I'm on it. The media has their ways. And if you don't know by then, then the reason I have to move is because I have to be queen. I know I've been trying to avoid it and I know we both saw it coming but I don't want you to be burdened with the weight of being a royal._

_I know you would have wanted to talk to me, but it would have been too painful to say goodbye. So I'm leaving you with this letter and this locket and hoping that although you will move on and find another you love just as much, that you will never forget me. Keep it in a drawer and when you're having hard times remember that although I am not by your side that I will always be there for you, no matter where each of us are or where we are in life._

_But before I say goodbye I want to say that I have loved you, love you now, and will love you as long as I live and there will NEVER be anyone else with the place that you have in my heart. _

_Love always and forever without doubt,_

_Mia _

And one lone tear traced its way down my cheek and smudged my name on the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael POV:

I knew something was wrong the moment Lily stepped into the door. I hadn't seen Mia all day and she hadn't called me either. knew something was wrong the moment Lily stepped into the door. I hadn't seen Mia all day and she hadn't called me either. She always calls me because she always has something to say to me. Maybe she had been too busy today. But I didn't know why yet.

Lily kneeled down on the floor and started sobbing which is VERY unlike Lily. I mean she is always the strong one in the family, the one who stands tall. I felt really bad for her because it must be something horrible. Maybe Boris broke up with her. So I went down and kneeled in front of her.

"What is it Lily?" I said in a caring voice.

Between sobs she managed to push out, "She... She... She's GONE!!!" And a new burst of sobs erupted. Oh god. Please don't let 'she' be Mia. That would explain the excessive amount of crying. It must be Tina, or Shameeka... no god it can't be Mia.

With more concern this time, because I truly was worried this time, "Who's gone?"

"M... Mia!!!" Oh god. Holy shit. She's gone?!?!? What does she mean by that? And then she shoved a letter into my hand.

It was a plain ivory envelope with my name written in beautiful cursive by Mia. I could tell her handwriting anyway. Except this time the cursive seemed shaky and there were wet spots on the envelope. She must have been crying. Oh god this must be bad. My eyes were getting watery because I had a feeling that I knew what was coming. She had taken responsibility. Shakily I opened the envelope but it slipped out of my hands and a silver locket fell out with it. On the back it said "Love will always find a way" and inside was a picture of Mia. Oh god. A memento for the person she left behind probably.

And then I read the letter;

_Dear Michael,_

_You won't get this letter until I'm on a plane for Genovia and by then you will have probably figured out why I'm on it. The media has their ways. And if you don't know by then, then the reason I have to move is because I have to be queen. I know I've been trying to avoid it and I know we both saw it coming but I don't want you to be burdened with the weight of being a royal._

_I know you would have wanted to talk to me, but it would have been too painful to say goodbye. So I'm leaving you with this letter and this locket and hoping that although you will move on and find another you love just as much, that you will never forget me. Keep it in a drawer and when you're having hard times remember that although I am not by your side that I will always be there for you, no matter where each of us are or where we are in life._

_But before I say goodbye I want to say that I have loved you, love you now, and will love you as long as I live and there will NEVER be anyone else with the place that you have in my heart. _

_Love always and forever without doubt,_

_Mia _

And her name had one single tear that had smudged it. And then I broke down. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. And Lily, who had made a recovery in the short time that I had taken in the meaning of the locket and the letter, enveloped me in a hug. I don't think she has ever done that before. But I felt that someone had cut open my chest, pulled it out, and ripped it into little, bitty pieces. I don't think I've ever felt like that before. And Lily just let me cry. How could she think I could move on?!? I LOVED her! And I mean this wasn't just foolish love. This was deep down in the heart love. That locket won't ever leave my sight. Why didn't she ask me to go with her?! I would have given up everything to keep us together; I would have even taken damn PRINCE LESSONS! And so I broke away from Lily and slowly made my way to my room. I needed to let it out and I needed to find Mia.

Mia POV:

I don't think I ever stopped sobbing from the moment I talked to Lily till the moment I got to Genovia. I sat on the plane thinking over and over again how Michael would react. I had told Lily to please not let him come after me and to tell him that I was truly sorry. But I knew that even that wouldn't stop him. I knew how much he loved me because I knew how much I loved him. He wasn't going to take this well. I decided that for his own good and so that he could have a good life, I was going to cut off all connections from him. Of course I would still occasionally talk to Lily but I had to. She was my best friend and I would have none when I moved to Genovia. I vividly remembered the conversation I had with her.

I had invited her over so that I could break the news to her without Michael being around. It would be too hard for me to confront him.

"Hey Lily." I said in a voice as happy as I could make it.

"What's wrong Mia? You're acting really down. Did something happen to Fat Louie? Your mom? Mr. G?"

"Lily I think you had better sit down." She sat down on the couch with reluctance. "Don't interrupt me because this isn't easy for me." She nodded in agreement. She knew that when I told her not to interrupt there was something serious she needed to know about. "The thing is, I have to move to Genovia. I have neglected my duty there too long and it is now my time to become queen. Ever since Dad and Grandmere passed on I've been having a guilty conscience; that I should be in Genovia. I know it's what they would want. Unfortunately I'm going to have to leave New York and with that my friends and Michael." I had started crying and she had too. "I know you will want to come with me and so will Michael, but the thing is, there is nothing in Genovia for either of you. Your future is here. And I don't want to take that away from either of you. So please give this letter to Michael," I handed over the letter with the locket inside of it. "And tell him that I am truly sorry. And tell him although I know he will want to come after me to please not. It will be too hard and I don't think it would be the right choice for him. I'll try to stay in contact with you as much as I can, but please move on. Find a new best friend to confide in when I am not there for you." This was unbelievably hard and I knew it was for Lily too. "I just wanted to let you know that you will always be my best friend no matter what happens and don't forget me, but please, for my sake, move on." She had started sobbing by now but I knew she was trying desperately to put on a brave front. And so was I. I hugged her fiercely and we shared the last human contact we would probably have for a long time. And I was surprised that she didn't try to persuade me to let her come. But I think she knew how serious I was about this. And for once in my life I think she realized how hard this was for me and that she shouldn't make it any worse.

She let herself out after giving me a final hard hug because I couldn't bring myself to move. I just sat there hugging my knees and sobbing. I was giving up everything for Genovia. This better be worth it. But even if it wasn't, I was doing it for the good of my country; It would work out I was sure.

But as I sat on the plane thinking of Michael and how I would miss him so much I seriously doubted if it would work out. I doubted my decision. Did I make the wrong choice?

A/N- Is it good? I don't know. R&R! I tried to make it longer than the other chapter. But I can't really get into the main story yet. This is basically the introduction and how they separated. I'm starting school soon so updates might not be as frequent. But there is more to come!

I also want to thank all of the people who have reviewed; your comments mean a lot to me. Pleas keep reviewing or else I have no motivation!


	3. Chapter 3

3 YEARS LATER

Michael POV:

I don't think I ever really got over Mia leaving me like that. I mean how could she just abandon me without a thought for my feelings? I would have gladly traveled anywhere she wanted to go and given up everything to be with her. For about a year after she left I fell into a kind of slump; what the doctors like to call a depression. I mean who wouldn't after the love of their life left. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that Mia was still out there and that maybe someday we would meet up again. I always heard Lily talking on the phone with her and I knew that whenever Mia asked the question, "How is Michael?" Lily would say "Oh he's OK" because she didn't want to worry Mia. I mean I would have done the same thing.

And then one day I realized that I was wasting my life away slumping around in my dorm the whole time and just barely making the classes, so I decided to start playing with my band more. It helped me to let my feelings out in a different way. Through my musical outlet. I could tell sometimes that my band got tired of me playing sad songs but they understood what it was like for me. And after that I started playing more happy songs and I started to feel better about myself. And instead of Lily saying "Oh he's OK" She said "He's great; he's been playing a lot in his band." This made it seem like I was getting over Mia which I didn't want her to say.

I tried many times in that period to contact Mia but she had blocked all contact with me. Anyway way I tried to contact her, by letter, email, phone, I never got the response that she had received a letter and I could never get through to her by phone because they wouldn't let me talk to her. I sent her some CDs of my music but I don't know if she ever got them. One time I tried to call her and I pretended to be someone else. As soon as I heard her voice I froze and said "Mia-..." But then she hung up on me.

I started trying to date girls by the suggestion of my band mates, but whoever I dated just wasn't right and most of them wouldn't last past the first date. So instead of dating I tried to concentrate more on my schoolwork. I spent all of my time studying and playing for our band.

Until one day Lily told me something that would change my life forever.

Mia POV:

Ok so maybe I regretted my decision. Ok so _maybe_ I regretted it A LOT. I don't think I'll be able to survive this "No Michael" thing that I have to deal with right now. The first year in Genovia was O.K because I was kept busy setting things up because I was the new Queen and I had basically no time to think about Michael. The only time I did was when I was sleeping or when I called Lily. I could almost feel the vibes coming off him over the phone. I missed him real bad. When I asked how he was doing Lily always said "Oh he's OK" but I knew from the way she was saying it and from the way Michael usually reacted to these kinds of things that he probably wasn't doing OK and she was just saying that to make me feel better about the whole situation.

After the first year everything went back to normal at the palace except me. I went into a kind of downer period where all I would do was think about Michael. I knew he was trying to email and call me so I just blocked his email account and told the palace if he called to tell him I wasn't available. One time he got through (by pretending to be someone else I later heard from the palace) and I held the phone up to silence and he said "Mia-..." And I hung up because I knew it was him. It took only one single word to recognize his voice. And I knew I couldn't speak to him or else it would just make things worse. I received all his letters but only took the CDs out; I couldn't bear to read the letters. I listened to them over and over again crying myself to sleep every night.

Lily knew how depressed I was. I mean how could she not? She's my best friend; she knows these things. So she had an idea. I mean I didn't like it. But then my advisors got a hold of it and they said it would be good publicity and that it would be good for me; it would help me get out and about and dating again; away from this depression. So reluctantly I agreed. Anyway I forgot; the idea. This is my phone conversation with Lily about it.

"Hey Lily."

"Mia! Just the person I wanted to talk to! I have this fabulous idea and I KNOW you will want to hear about it."

"Really? What is it." She could tell I was depressed.

"Oh come ON Mia! Stop acting so down! I have an idea to get you back on your feet again!"

That perked my interest. This depression thing really wasn't helping my life or my health at all. "Really? So what is it?" I said with a more interested tone.

"Oh so NOW you're interested! I think I might just not tell you!"

Now it was my turn to say it, "Oh come ON Lily, you know you want me to be out of this slump as much as I do!" I whined. I was actually interested in her idea. Although it would probably be crazy.

"Ok well listen closely. I have book you, YOU, Princess Amelia for a dating show! And before you say anything, this is going to be a good idea. You can meet some new guys and help yourself get OVER him. Please Mia! I know it's a good idea."

I remained in silence. Was it a good idea? I mean I really wanted to get back on my feet again. But a dating SHOW? I didn't know about this. I mean what if the guy I met was some psychopath. Whatever, I guess I'll just sleep on it and ask my advisors tomorrow.

"Lily can I get back to you on that one? I have to talk to my advisors as to if it would be OK for me to go on T.V. like that."

"Mia you have to PROMISE me you will get back to me! I booked you in! There's no way out!"

"I promise Lily. I actually think it's an OK idea. But I really need to ask my advisors."

"OK but if I don't hear from you by the end of tomorrow you are in DEEP dog doodoo; do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Well I'll talk to you then Mia."

"OK Lily- Until then."

And then I hung up. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry for the while it took for me to update. I have officially started school now and might not have as much time for this kind of stuff. But I will try to update ASAP all the time. Thanks for all the reviews! But keep writing them! Whenever I read them they motivate me to write another chapter! It's your reviews that keep this story alive!


	4. Chapter 4

Michael POV:

I couldn't believe my ears. Was Lily actually trying to help me? This had to be impossible. Although she had been more sympathetic for me ever since Mia left she had never really thought to do anything to help me get in contact with Mia. Although I had pleaded with her many times she refused to break her promise to Mia. I mean all it would have been was a phone call. Geez.

Anyway I was sitting in my room writing another song for our band when all of a sudden over the melody I was working on I hear banging. And I pulled myself up from my bed; frustrated by the fact that I had been interrupted while doing the only thing that kept me at peace. And there was Lily standing outside the door with a huge smile on her face but soaking wet.

My eyes widened with shock. I hadn't seen Lily smile like that for a while. Something good must have happened. Maybe she and Boris are getting married or something like that. Now I know I don't sound that enthusiastic, but what do you expect? How would you feel if you had been abandoned? OK now I'm blabbering about things that aren't going to make me feel any better.

Anyway she obviously saw the strange but sad look in my eyes and screamed (which is very unlike Lily),

"MICHAEL YOU WON'T BELIEVE HOW HAPPY YOU WILL BE WHEN I TELL YOU WHAT I HAVE ARRANGED FOR YOU!!!!"

By now I was getting worried because I happen to have some very picky neighbors and I was sure that Lily was probably trying to set me up on another date with one of her friends from college.

I REALLY didn't feel like dealing with this right now. So, in a very sullen manner I closed the door on her. I know it wasn't very nice, but you don't understand how I was feeling. This hadn't been a particularly great day. I had had to deal with all of these college girls bombarding me with flirtatious actions when I was done with band practice. None of them understood. But as I was walking back to my guitar to work on my song about Mia I heard a shout; man the neighbors weren't going to be happy; it was like a soap opera by my apartment,

"BLOODY HELL MICHAEL!! IT'S ABOUT MIA!!"

And then I froze. Mia. Mia Thermopolis. Princess of Genovia. Princess of my heart. Tall Drink of Water. A Series of flashbacks passed through my mind: The night I kissed her for the first time, all the dinners we had spent laughing, and then the letter, the locket; I felt it beneath my shirt. All the guys wondered why on earth I wore a locket but it was a 'Don't ask, don't tell policy'. I felt the locket radiate by my heart. I yanked the door open.

Lily was standing there with a triumphant grin on her face. She had one eyebrow raised.

"NOW will you let me in and let me get dried off?" She said in an amused voice.

I silently let her in and wordlessly handed her a towel. Too many thoughts were passing through my head for me to be able to say anything. What happened? Was she finally going to let me talk to Mia? Was Mia coming back to New York? Did she want to talk to me? Had she regretted her decision? Would I finally be able to come back from the darkness that had enveloped me for three years? I was eager with anticipation, but then I reminded myself not to get too excited. It could be something not involving me and Lily was just telling me because she wanted me to know. No; I couldn't get my hopes up.

Lily was still smiling. I felt the locket pulsing by my heart. "Love will always find a way"- the words rang throughout my head. Maybe this was my chance to get my princess back. I would do anything; and the locket would guide me to her.

"Well do you want to hear what I have to say?" She smiled knowingly.

I nodded with silent reverence. Of course I did. And she knew that.

"Ok well, you might be surprised by this, but I have convinced Mia to do something I never thought she would accept. I have signed her up; with her approval for a dating game show."

I stared at her with widened eyes. So now I knew why. Mia was going to be set up with another guy. Great Lily. Just come and break my heart. It feels great.

"Michael? GODDAMIT! Geez. I can just read your mind right now." And in a manly but sad voice she imitated my exact thoughts, "Lily's probably just coming to tell me that I'm going to lose Mia forever to some hot surfer dude on a game show. Well NO goddamit Michael! Use your GODDAMN LARGE IQ FOR ONCE!! Why do you think I set her up on a game show and then told you?!? You think I did it purposely to break your heart? Well guess what; Guess who else I signed up for the game show? Huh? HUH?"

I still didn't get it. Why didn't she just tell me?

"I dunno. Who?"

"Oh. My. God. Geez Michael. This is pathetic. Use your common sense! I signed YOU up for the game show! You can get Mia back!"

Mia. I could get her back. Mia. Mia. MIA! YES! My eyes lit up in recognition in happiness and I put on an ecstatic smile for the first time in years. I could get Mia back!

Lily POV:

He is so stupid so I finally had to tell him because he had that depressed look on his face again:

"Oh. My. God. Geez Michael. This is pathetic. Use your common sense! I signed YOU up for the game show! You can get Mia back!"

And I saw his face lit up in recognition. His face broke out into the most wonderful smile I had seen in my life. I hadn't seen him so happy in 3 whole years. He looked so hopeful. And my heart filled with this great big warm feeling. I had done something to make Michael happy. And it was reeking with benefits. That smile had made my day. Michael looked happy. But then the smile dropped from his face.

Michael POV:

I felt great; so happy that I could burst into song. I was bubbling with happiness. I would get Mia back! But then a thought crossed my mind: what if she didn't want me back? She had left me! Why would she want me back? And then Lily said something:

"I know what you are thinking Michael. Why would she want you back? Well let me tell you something mister. All Mia has been doing for the last three years is thinking about you. You don't know HOW MANY HOURS I have listened to her cry and vent about you over the phone. She misses you Michael. She still loves you. And I KNOW you still love her. So do something unimaginable for once in your life and just TRUST ME. I know what I'm doing. And for once in your life FIGHT. Fight for Mia. Fight for the happiness that you have been missing these last three years."

Wow. I don't think I had heard such an inspirational speech from Lily in my whole life. It filled me with power. I could do this. I COULD DO THIS. I could get Mia back. She still loved me. And I WASN'T about to let her slip away AGAIN. I was going to hang onto her forever.

I was going for the gold.

I was going after my Mia.

A/N: What do you think? I tried to make it long. PLEASE review! I love to hear what you think of it! All the positive comments motivate me. But please also tell me what you think I could improve on! I also want to give MANY thanks to all of the reviewers! They keep this story alive and on its feet!


	5. Chapter 5

Mia POV:

The next few weeks passed in a blur. I couldn't believe I had let Lily set me up for this game show. I was going to pass out when I got there. How could I have convinced myself to do this? I was beginning to wonder why I had signed myself up for this when I knew I would never love anyone but Michael.

But the thing is, is that I just have this feeling. It's really weird. I think it has something to do with this locket. Because when Lily made that phone call about the game show, it felt like something on my body was telling me to take this chance. "Love will always find a way"-the words I had inscribed on our lockets rang throughout my head. Did they have any meaning in this particular situation? Oh well. I had made my decision now and there was really no backing out of it. Maybe I could find a replacement for Michael. I mean no-one would ever replace him in my heart. Maybe there was hope for me and my damaged heart yet.

On the note of Michael, I placed one of the CDs he had sent me in my discman. I knew it would make me cry but I needed his voice right now. It had always been encouraging for me. As the CD started his voice came into silently. I turned up the volume. I could clearly hear the words that I had played over and over again after I had received the CD.

"Hey Mia, I know you probably won't get this CD but if you do, I want you to know that I love you very much. You don't understand what it has been like for me. I have barely left my room in over a year. I just sit at the guitar and play songs. It has been a period of mourning. And I know you are feeling the same way. If we could just talk about it. I want you to understand that I would give anything and everything to have you back in my arms again. But until you can make that decision, I have recorded some songs for you." By the end of the CD I could hear him sobbing on the CD and it broke my heart. Silent tears began to fall down my face. And then it switched to one of my favorite songs. Tall Drink of Water. And then I stopped the music. I was going to go on this game show. And instead of doing it for myself I was going to do it for Michael, to help him realize that he had to get over me. And most of all to help myself realize that I needed to live my life.

Michael POV:

The following weeks I was ecstatically happy. I pranced around the house shirtless thinking of all the things I would say to Mia when I saw her again. How would she react? Would she be happy that I came to look for her? Or would she be angry that I had disobeyed her orders to leave her alone? I didn't really care anymore. I need her in my arms again. I needed to feel that connection that I had been lacking. My life hadn't been worth living after she left and I was hoping that this was the bright light at the end of a very long dark tunnel.

She wouldn't see me, so she wouldn't realize I was there until she picked one of the three of us that were going to be answering questions given to us by the game show host. I knew that she would pick me because I knew the right answer for her to every single question that was possible to be asked. What if she didn't choose me? Well even if she didn't she would still see me there. And she would still know that I had tried to get her back.

I wondered how she was feeling. Why was she going on a game show? Did she really want to find a new guy? No. Deep down I knew that she was going on this game show for a hidden reason. And it was probably that she wanted to try to make herself forget and to help me forget. I knew her mind like the back of my hand. I could tell what she was thinking. But hopefully seeing me again would trigger that something inside her that told her that we were supposed to be together, not apart. We were a single body and you couldn't separate single bodies as easily as it had happened.

Mia POV:

And so came the day of the game show; a bright and sunny day. It seemed like I was about to start over. Forget the past. This was the day to take chances.

The game show was going to be located in Genovia. I come to an agreement with Lily that I would NOT fly back to New York. There were too many memories and Michael was there. He would have an easy chance to come in contact with me and I really didn't want that to happen. This was the day I was going to forget the pain.

I reached the studio, with a fluttery feeling in my stomach. Something was strange. I felt as if there was a presence of someone here. And then I saw someone running towards me. It was Lily! She looked so mature. I hadn't seen her in ages! We hugged; tears running down each others cheeks. No words were needed. That's what its like with best friends. There is a connection. But I still felt the presence lurking around. Someone important was here and my gut said Michael. But I knew that wasn't possible, was it?

Lily broke the silence, "So how are you Mia?"

"As good as I can be expected, but today I am going to start over. A fresh slate."

Lily had a knowing look on her face. "I have heard that a lot from you these last few years. However, before you say anything, I believe that that is a good attitude coming into this kind of experience. It will be good for you."

"I agree and I would like to apologize to you. For having to deal with my rants these past three years."

"Oh don't worry I've gotten used to it. I've had two doses at the same time, if you remember."

My heart skipped a beat. Michael. I had forgotten. Of course he would have vented with Lily.

"Yes" I said in a hoarse whisper, as loud as I could muster. She knew those memories were painful for me.

"I'm sorry Mia. I didn't mean to bring that up. I won't mention it at all today."

"Thanks Lily." And with that, we turned to walk into the studio, side by side. But I didn't notice the figure in the shadow watching me.

Michael POV:

We had taken our scheduled flight for Genovia to get there in time for the game show. I understood why Mia had no wish to come back to New York. I wouldn't want to either if I was in the same situation she was in. Little did she know New York and her memories were coming to her. I stood in the shadows as I watched Lily greet Mia. They hugged fiercely, both of their faces streaming with tears. God Mia looked beautiful. You don't know what its like to have loved a girl all you life and then not see her in three years. The memories flooded my mind. I had to use all the willpower I had inside myself to hold back from coming up to her and hugging her just like Lily. I watched as her and Lily broke into conversation. At one point her eyes clouded over and her face filled with sadness. I assumed Lily had probably mentioned me. Oh well. At least I knew she still had some kinds of feelings for me, even if they were sad ones. I saw them enter the studio, and I knew that now was the time to put my plan into action.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is overwhelming. I don't really like this chapter, but I needed some more time to plan out the game-show so I had to put kind of an in-between chapter. Next update will probably be the game show. Also keep an eye out for anymore chapters in A Slip of the Tongue, my other story. I might possibly continue it a little further than where it is right now. Also thank you VERY much for all the great reviews I got! I really appreciate all of them! Keep reviewing, even if it is criticism. I would like to know how to improve my stories!


	6. Chapter 6

Michael POV:

I walked into the studio, settling myself down in one of the three seats that were separated from the one that Mia was to sit in. Video Cameras surrounded me and there were about 100 camera/crew men who were helping with the show. I saw the host running in, late, I heard from dropping his daughter off at school. As everything bustled around me I sat, frozen in the chair, thinking about Mia's reaction. I was petrified.

One of the crewmen told me to go behind the stage, because I wasn't supposed to be in my chair yet. The two other men, were as I had suspected, surfer California dudes, like the ones you see on Baywatch. I was hoping Mia's obsession with Baywatch wasn't going to affect her choices tonight. That would really be a serious dent in my plan. What if it does? What if she doesn't pick me? Oh shut up Moscovitz, you'll just have to live with it.

Suddenly the crew started getting serious and I could see the red dot flashing on one of the cameras. They had obviously started. I could see the host talking into the microphone and on cue the other two guys started walking out. Snapping out of my trance, I slowly strode out confidently onto the stage. I heard lots of screaming and applause. Obviously the audience thought the California surfers were quite hot. Slowly I raised my head and sat on the third seat next to the "Bachelor #2". All the girls in the audience were screaming and waving at us.

Then I heard the host announce Mia. All three bachelors had a screen in front of us that was split in half. Half would be where the questions would pop up if we forgot them (man they must have some stupid people on this show), and half showed us a picture of Mia. I froze as she walked onto my screen. She looked magnificent. She was nibbling her bottom lip nervously. I could tell exactly what she was thinking. Were the guys on the other side nice? Were they ugly? Were they Josh Ritcher clones? (Ok maybe that's what I would be thinking). Anyway the host settled down and introduced Mia to the crowd. They all cheered "This is Princess Amelia of Genovia. She has gladly accepted to join us on the game show today." My breathing was labored. I was extremely nervous.

The host took his seat in the middle between Mia and us. The first question popped up on my screen, giving us a chance to think it over before Mia actually asked the question to us. As I was staring at the screen I heard her voice radiate throughout the screening room. It was like magic to hear it again.

"Bachelor #1, what is your idea of the perfect date?" I wasn't listening to their replies, because I was too nervous about my own.

"Bachelor #2, what do you like in a woman?" Oh go it was my turn. I wonder what their replies had been. I also didn't know if Mia had asked follow up questions.

"Bachelor #3- If you were on a date with me, what 2 movies would you pick for us to watch?"

That was an easy question with an easy answer. She was definetly going to be surprised by my answer and wonder how anyone knew this.

"Well first of all we would watch Star Wars and then we would watch Beauty and the Beast."

I could see her visibly freeze and gasp with shock on my screen. I could read her mind. How did anyone know what two of her favorite movies were? Did she have a stalker?

Mia POV: I walked onto the stage, visibly nervous to a cheering crowd, the host announcing me. I had heard the cheers of "You're so hot!" being said about the guys, so at least my future possible boyfriend wouldn't be ugly; a small constellation for all this anguish I was going through over this.

I walked onto the stage trying not to nibble my lip because I was so nervous but failing horribly. I slowly sat down on the plastic chair that was set up for me; the cool plastic chaffing my skin as I tried to get situated comfortably. I brushed down my flowery skirt and pushed my shoulders back. I must always be in the correct posture at public appearances. I glanced in the audience and saw Lily grinning deviously. I wondered what she was up to; oh well no time to think about that now. There was a screen in front of the chair that flashed the questions up for me that I needed to ask. I recognized them as some of the ones I had suggested that I ask the "bachelors" I asked the first two bachelors questions, finding their answers entertaining but overall not appealing. As I moved on to the last one, desperately hoping that me and number three had something in common. I read off the question that would obviously tell me if he was okay.

"Bachelor #3- If you were on a date with me, what 2 movies would you pick for us to watch?" He would never be able to get this question right and I was stuffed.

Suddenly I heard a deep clear American voice which sounded awfully like someone I had known before:

"Well first of all we would watch Star Wars and then we would watch Beauty and the Beast."

OMG OMG OMG!!! How does he know that! Those are like my two favorite movies!!!! I bet you he has been stalking me and Lily checked him out and told him all of the things about me so that I would end up with him! My face visibly registered shock and my mouth dropped open. I could see the camera crew urging me to continue. I regained my composure and attempted to start again. I asked bachelor 1 and 2 their questions, not really listening to their answers because I was too intrigued by what Bachelor #3 would say to my next question.

"Bachelor #3- How would you feel if we ever got married and you would have to be Prince consort?

This was the killer question. The thing that had separated me from Michael. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I knew this one would take him a while, but to my surprise it didn't.

"I would give up everything for you. As long as we still shared our love, anything that I needed to sacrifice, I would sacrifice." The deep voice resounded in my head. Oh My God. This guy was familiar. Michael had said the exact same thing to me. Jesus Christ, was Michael on the other side??? No: impossible. I would just have to accept that this guy would be a brilliant way to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael POV:

When she asked me that question I knew what the answer had to be. I had said the exact same thing to her and I really didn't care if it triggered her memory, because I was ready. Bring. It. On. I was prepared to get her back. I answered in the most logical way possible and I saw her slowly smile, obviously remembering the time when I had told her the same thing. If she was falling for Bachelor #3, it meant she still loved me; in an indirect way of course.

The rest of the show went by in a blur. I could see by the look on her face that she wasn't listening to what Surfer 1 and Surfer 2 were saying. She had already made up her mind that I was her choice. I answered all the other questions with ease. I could tell she was going to pick me; it was that obvious by her facial expressions. But what would her reaction be?

When she was finally done asking the questions, the show went to a commercial break. I sat, tense in my stool, knowing but at the same time doubtful that she would pick me. How could she not? Didn't she feel the connection? My locket seemingly pulsed against my chest. The words rung in my head. _"Love will always find a way" Love... Will... Always... Find... A... Way" _And hell's bells it was gonna find a way today. I was going to make this happen and NOTHING was going to stop me; except if Mia rejected me. But I knew this was for her own good. She needed me and I knew it.

I felt a little too overconfident, and as the show went back on air, I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. They hit the walls like flies that you can't get rid of. But as Mia paused to make her decision, I felt a sinking feeling. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't figure out what.

"So Princess Mia! You have heard the candidates and you have had a break to consider your decision, who will it be?"

"Bachelor #1 who likes to take girls to the beach?"

"Bachelor #2 who is a hopeless romantic?"

"Or Bachelor #3 who watches Star Wars and Beauty and the Beast?"

I could see her cringe on the first two.

"Well I guess it will have to be..." Oh God. Please pick me.

"Bachelor #3!" Thank God!

"Well princess has made her decision! And we'll be back right after these messages to see the two meet for the first time!"

Oh great, not a commercial Break. Jesus Christ, I don't think I'm ever going to watch or be on a dating show ever again.

Mia POV:

My decision had obviously been made and I think that the Surfer dudes were too stupid to realize it. I just asked the questions and didn't really listen to the answers. The locket that I had made when I left for Genovia pulsed under my blouse. And I wondered my. My 'Michael' senses tingled. Oh God. What if this guy was the wrong decision? Oh well, I had no other choice really, I mean the other two guys were complete idiots. Oh god, here we go. Back from commercial break.

"So Princess Mia! You have heard the candidates and you have had a break to consider your decision, who will it be?

"Bachelor #1 who likes to take girls to the beach?" What a freak. Like I was going to choose him. All he wanted to do was Surf all day. What would I have done?

"Bachelor #2 who is a hopeless romantic?" Yeah, don't give me that shit. I can see right through it. Probably some nerd who helplessly needs a date.

"Or Bachelor #3 who watches Star Wars and Beauty and the Beast?" God I hope this guy was good. He was my only hope!

"Well I guess it will have to be..." This was such an easy one. The crowd was tense with suspense. Gasp! Who would the princess pick? What a bunch of dodos. _(A/N: Ok this is a bit out of character for Mia but bear with me!)_

"Bachelor #3!" Wow! What a surprise. Man, was that a sarcastic voice I just heard? I could see Lily in the audience. She was trying to cover up a laugh and she seemed a little tense. Was the guy I picked talking in sign language to her? Oh whatever. Boy I hoped this guy was good.

"Well princess has made her decision! And we'll be back right after these messages to see the two meet for the first time!" UGGGHHH! Why can't they just let me see the guy!!!

Michael POV:

I was tense as the camera's started to get ready for the shot when we see each other. On my screen I could see that Mia although mostly relaxed was a bit tense as well. And she had every right to be. I mean she didn't even know that her ex-boyfriend that still loved her was on the other side. Now THAT would freak her out. But I was seriously hoping that she wouldn't overreact like she normally does with those kinds of things. On the other hand if she normally does it then she'll probably do it this time too. Oh please. Just give me a miracle. It is all that I ask for in my lifetime. Just give me one miracle.

I could see Mia stand up on the screen. I didn't even hear the words of the announcer. I robotically started walking to the other side. My mind wasn't in it. All I was focused on was seeing Mia. I was going to see her for the first time in 3 years. 3 YEARS. Keep calm Moscovitz. You haven't done it before but you can do it now. _"Love will always find a way"_- Mia's words. Hopefully she felt the same.

I walked into view of Mia. She was looking down and slowly raised her head. Her pale face and grey eyes stood out. Brown- Blonde hair gracefully fell on the sides of her face. For a moment I saw a confused and happy look on her face and then I saw the recognition. Oh my, here comes the blow. Prepare yourself. Her face paled her grey eyes wide with shock. Her jaw hung down and in a princess-like manner she put her hand over her gaping mouth. I could see her eyes watering up. Oh no. Not tears, but by this time I was tearing up too. She slowly started walking back step by step, shaking her head, not believing the sight before her.

I just advanced on her, nodding slowly, silent tears running down my face. Please Mia, just give me a chance to say something.

"Oh Mia- Mia please" I cried out in whispered, hoarse desperation. This was all too emotional. The tears were coming fast now and as I reached my hand out, shaking violently, she just walked back faster.

"No... No... No... Mic-ch-ch-ael... Oh my... No..." And she started backing up faster. Oh no, I asked for a miracle, and it didn't seem like I was about to get it. I could faintly hear Lily yelling through the gasping in the audience,

"MIA GIVE HIM A CHANCE!!! HE STILL LOVES YOU!!!" She screamed in harsh desperation. I had never heard that voice on her before.

"Mia I really do love you-" But by this time it was too late, she was racing through the cameras, knocking down crewmen on the way and I was right behind her.

"_Love will always find a way". _I chanted it to myself, faithfully hoping for that one miracle. I wasn't going to let Mia slip away again. This was my one chance at happiness. I was following her fateful words to my deathbed.

Mia POV:

I slowly turned towards the direction the guy would be coming from; praying in sheer desperation for a miracle. Please give me someone I can forget about Michael over. I tilted my head towards the floor, carefully studying the fake wood planks below my feet.

As I felt a presence of another, I lifted my head up, ready for almost anything except what I would see next. As I raised my head bit by bit, I saw denim jeans, rising higher; I saw a Rooney shirt tight against a six pack chest. Oh my god Michael had a shirt exactly like that. It had a mark in the same place the Michael's did. Wow, what a coincidence. Or maybe they did that on all of the shirts.

As I got higher, I saw the tan shapes of arms and a neck. This guy had a nice body. It reminded me a lot of Michael. But when I got to his face I realized way. Wavy, longish, brown hair fell into the peat-bog eyes of someone very familiar: Michael. OH MY GOD!! Memories came rushing back. I was in shock. My mouth dropped open and I quickly covered it with my hand; princess reflexes at work. I couldn't believe this. THIS is why Lily put me on the game show. I shook my head in disbelief. Silent tears ran down his face and I could feel louder ones coming down mine. Silent Sobs racked my body, it was my Michael. My Michael.

"Oh Mia-Mia please-" he shoved out in a hoarse, desperate whisper. Oh Michael. Why did you have to do this to me? I started backing up faster, shaking my head in disbelief, with tears running down my cheeks a mile a minute. He reached his hand out to me; it was shaking violently.

"No... No... No... Mic-ch-ch-ael... Oh my... No..." I refused it and started backing up even faster. As I started turning, I heard the "MIA GIVE HIM A CHANCE!!! HE STILL LOVES YOU!!!", but I ignored it in that instant. As I started to turn and run I heard the desperate,

"Mia I really do love you-" but it was too late now. I was running for my life, for the only chance at happiness for Michael and me- or so I thought.

And while I was running the locket thumped violently against my chest faithfully chanting the words that I had told the jeweler to write those three long years ago.

"_Love will always find a way." _

By god it was trying its best. But I wasn't about to let it happen.

**A/N- Thanks for all of the great reviews. Sorry that my chapters are short. But hey! You should be happy! I'm finally updating during the week! Please tell me what you think of this and I will try to update ASAP! I know how it feels to be a waiting reader; believe me I do! Please keep reviewing! The more I get the sooner I update!**


	8. Chapter 8

Michael POV:

I ran out the door, hot on the heels of Mia. I could tell she was running for all it was worth but as I said before, I wasn't about to let her run away from me a second time. I was not going to feel rejected, because I KNEW that she still loved me. Deep, down in my heart I knew, and this time I was just going to have to trust my heart.

Mia POV:

I was running for all I was worth. And I began to think about how Michael was feeling. He had just told me he had loved me again even though I had basically abandoned him and now I was running away from him again. I suddenly froze in my tracks and remembered that song from that CD Michael had sent me.

"_Hey Mia, now you probably don't realize how much I miss you right now, I can't describe it even with words, but I wrote this song thinking of you, and I wanted you to know that I would do anything to have you back again. Because this song is how I feel every day, and I don't want to feel like this anymore. _

_A sad and mellow voice flowed through my headphones._

_I'm awake in the afternoon  
I fell asleep in the living room  
and it's one of those moments  
when everything is so clear  
  
before the truth comes back into hiding  
I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding  
to work on finding something more than this fear  
  
It takes so much out of me to pretend  
tell me now, tell me how to make amends  
  
maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down  
  
Lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
no escape from time  
of any kind  
  
I keep trying to understand  
this thing and that thing, my fellow man  
I guess I'll let you know  
when I figure it out  
  
but I don't mind a few mysteries  
they can stay that way it's fine by me  
but you are another mystery I am missing  
  
It takes to much out of me to pretend  
  
maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down  
  
Ooh lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
no escape from time  
of any kind  
  
Come on let's fall in love  
Come on let's fall in love  
Come on let's fall in love  
Again  
  
'cause lately something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life,  
without you I am breaking down  
  
Oh wake me, I want to see the daylight  
save me from this half-life  
let's you and I escape  
escape from time  
  
Come on let's fall in love  
Come on let's fall in looove  
Come on let's fall in love  
Again_

"_Just think about it Mia, please. I still love you.."_

And then I suddenly realized. That is how I had felt these last three years. _I _had been living a half-life. And why should I live that kind of life when I could be living the kind of life I wanted to live. A life with Michael. My Michael.

And I stopped right then, right then and there. And I could hear Michael's footsteps coming up behind me. Why should I deprive myself of something I had wanted all my life? It's not like Michael didn't want me! He said he would do anything! Why had I been so foolish to push away love? Love that I wanted? So I let Michael come. Because I wasn't about to push love away again.

I could hear him stop a couple feet behind my turned back and pause to catch his breath. I was so tense that I could feel his warm breath tingling against the back of my neck. His presence surrounded me and my heart pounded. I could tell he was confused without even looking at his face. I mean I would be too if some girl had been running away from me with all her heart and then had suddenly given up and stopped. He must have thought something was wrong.

Michael POV:

I was running faster than I had ever had run before. I mean Mia was fast, she was slender and fit. I mean I did work out at the gym, but with the whole Mia depression thing, I hadn't been very active in the past couple of years. The only reason I had kept going to the gym occasionally was because I wanted to make sure I still had that nice body that Mia loved so much when she came back to me, if she ever did.

So it was very surprising when I turned the corner that Mia had just rounded and found her frozen in the middle of the road that traveled around the back of the sets or studios. I stopped right behind her, giving myself a chance to catch my breath. Because I wanted to have plenty of breath for getting Mia back. I wasn't about to mess this up again.

Maybe something was wrong? Why had she stopped so suddenly? Was she about to turn around and shout at me? I had to do something. I placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Mia," I said in a shaky yet somehow confident voice, "I just wanted you to know something. Even if you don't want me back, I want you to know that I love you very very much and really need you back in my life. You don't know how many sleepless nights I have spent wishing you were there with me. You don't know how many times I have written songs about you. You have no idea what it has been like for me these past three years. But Mia, I promised myself that this time I would fight for you, and fight for my happiness. I don't want you to run away without telling me how you really feel about me. Because words can't even begin to describe how much I love _you_."

I had said what I had come all of this way to say. Now all I needed was an answer.

A/N- Comments? Suggestions? Anyway I wanted to thank jenjen-jenfur for her suggestion to hear more of Michael's CD. It helped me a lot to write this chapter. The song is not mine, but is by Duncan Sheik. I do not own it in any way. I just thought it went well with this chapter. If you haven't ever listened to it, you should, it's a good song. Thankyou, all you dedicated reviewers, it really helps me to keep updating. Please review more! I'm open to constructive criticism! I will update soon hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia POV:

I stood there, frozen by Michael's speech. He had obviously spent a lot of time thinking about this moment, but even if he had, that speech was definitely one that was not rehearsed. That one had come straight from the heart and both of us could feel it. Damn, he should become a motivational speaker

"_Mia, I just wanted you to know something. Even if you don't want me back, I want you to know that I love you very much and really need you back in my life. You don't know how many sleepless nights I have spent wishing you were there with me. You don't know how many times I have written songs about you. You have no idea what it has been like for me these past three years. But Mia, I promised myself that this time I would fight for you, and fight for my happiness. I don't want you to run away without telling me how you really feel about me. Because words can't even begin to describe how much I love you."_

The words rang in my head. I had no idea? I had bloody good idea. I mean I had been feeling exactly the same. He probably thought I was about to reject him. For gods sake, I had spent sleepless nights wishing he was there and I had heard the songs he had written. But it was the last part that rang in my head the loudest.

_I promised myself that this time I would fight for you and fight for my happiness... Because words can't even begin to describe how much I love you._

_Fight._

_Fight for you._

_Fight for Happiness._

_Words can't describe._

_I love you._

_Love will always find a way._

The last had been my words to him. But he had taken them very seriously. I hadn't realized how much that had meant to me all those years ago.

_Love will always find a way._

Love was finding its way, and Michael was letting it pull him with it. And I was going to do the same thing. Suddenly I realized how connected yet apart we had been these last years. We had been connected yet apart. One body's shadows split apart.

And because of this I turned around, facing Michael, searching for an answer that I needed to give him.

Michael POV:

I stood there, waiting in silence. I mean the saying goes, Silence is golden, right? Anyway I could tell Mia was going to need some time to think about this. I mean I had just basically told her a lot of stuff that I had needed to let out of my system and since she was the one who had separated us in the first place, she was going to have to be the one that would make the decision whether we would get back together or not.

I could tell she was going over my words in her head and absorbing them, thinking them over. I had said everything I had wanted to say, hadn't I? I mean I had put my feelings on a hanging platform. They were either going to be spared an awful death or given one. And Mia was the executioner. Uggh... I don't like thinking of it that way. Mia was going to take me back.

Right?

Or was she?

She had been silent for a while...

And then all of sudden as my hopes were starting to fade I saw her slowly turning around, and coming face to face with me. Her face was solemn, the gray eyes red around the edges from the crying. Her hair was disheveled from running in the cold wind. A few of the strands stuck to her lips, clinging to the lip gloss she had obviously put on her lips before the show. I could see her searching my face; looking for an answer. But she wasn't going to get it from me. This was something she had to decide for herself. And although I really wanted to help her, this wasn't going to work out if she didn't have total self-confidence behind the decision she was about to make

And that was a fact.

A known one too.

Mia POV:

I searched his face, looking for an answer that obviously wasn't there. He stared at me with his solemn peat bog eyes, filled with sad hope. He also knew what I had to face. I had to make this decision. But it was going to be hard, because although I wanted his love back, I didn't know whether it was the right thing. I know it sounds stupid, but although this might have been an easy choice for most people, it was eating out my heart.

I had left him for my country, and I didn't want him to have to suffer the life that would come along with me. The same thing that had forced my decision 3 years ago was coming back to haunt me. And I didn't know why.

I mean, I loved him right? Why should my country stand between us? He said he would sacrifice everything and he said that he needed me. Wouldn't he be better off with me? We could be happy. But what about the consequences for him? He wouldn't be able to pursue his dreams; forever shadowed by me, the queen and he would be prince consort.

The two sides weighed heavily in my mind, but I knew the decision that I had to make.

Michael POV:

I could see that she had come to a decision. Her eyes were rid of confusion and she was obviously trying to decide how to put her thoughts into words. I knew how hard that was because I had just done it. But I however, had been waiting three long years to put my thoughts out as words; I had been more prepared.

She opened her mouth, pausing for a second, trying to decide how to begin.

Her voice came out hoarse, riddled with pain, her face plastered with the red lines from crying, new tears threatening to spill, from the crevices in the corners of her eyes. As she opened her mouth again, a single tear spilled from her eye. I softly walked up to her, using my thumb to tenderly rub the tear away from her cheek. Her skin felt like silk under my calloused guitar fingers. My hand was frozen on her cheek, the first human contact I had had with her in 3 long years. It felt wonderful.

She shakily reached her arm up and grasped my hand, entwining her fingers with mine and squeezing tightly but gently.

Her other hand slowly traveled up my side and she placed it around my neck, gently, but firmly grasping some of my dark brown hair in her hands. She looked at me with sad eyes, and I was preparing for the worst. But then her eyes took on a new shine, something I hadn't seen at all today. It was as if the clouds had parted, and she had made her decision.

I waited for the verdict.

Mia POV:

As I stared into his eyes, I knew what my decision had to be. My eyes welled up with fresh tears, and a single tear drop fell from my right eye; much like the one that had leaked three long years ago, when I was writing my farewell letter to Michael. The tear that had smudged my name permanently.

He calmly reached up his hand and placed his thumb under the tear, wiping away with a tenderness I hadn't felt in a long time. This time the tear wasn't going to smudge anything. Sparks shot through my whole body; the first contact with Michael in three years jolted me with recognition. I could see it in his eyes too. He was waiting for my decision.

I slowly yet shakily raised my hand and grasped his wrist. I took my other hand, and raised it up the side of his muscled and tense, yet calming body. I placed my hand behind his head, and tenderly but firmly grasped some of his soft brown hair. It felt so comforting to be close to him again.

I slowly pulled myself into him and placed both of my arms tenderly around his neck. With a surge of need I hadn't felt before, I grasped him hard, hugging him with all it was worth as silent tears ran down my cheeks, soaking his shirt.

He grasped my back hard, and I could feel his wet tears gently falling in my hair. We were grasping each other with a need both of us had had for three years. I squeezed hard, grasping his Rooney shirt and taking in that Dove soap smell he always had radiating from him. I hung on for dear life.

Michael POV:

As she put both of her arms around my neck, I didn't know what to expect next. Was she going to kiss me? Or give me a peck on the cheek and say she was sorry but she didn't love me anymore.

I was shocked, but pleasantly surprised, when she hugged me, with a ferocity I didn't know she possessed. Silent tears flowed down he cheeks, soaking through my shirt and surrounding my heart with warmth. I hugged her back with the same feel. The strawberry scent of her shampoo filled my nostrils, sending back memories I hadn't thought about in a long time. I started silently crying, unable to hold back to tears any longer. I pressed her hair against her cheek, slowly rubbing her back, as she broke out into sobs. God I had waited a long time for this. I rocked back and forth holding her closely, silent tears continuing to fall. It felt so good to have her in my arms.

But then I decided to make a move. I wasn't going to hug her forever. I wanted her love back. I slowly stopped rocking and pushed her shaking body away and looked her straight in the eyes. I knew what I had to do.

I cupped her faced gently in my hands and pulled her in close. This was it. I tenderly placed my lips on hers, gently kissing her. I couldn't stop and I continued into a full fledged passionate kiss. It as if I had been off love heroine for three years and finally had it back again. _(A/N- Disclaimer: love heroine is an idea I got from the film Notting Hill with Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant. It is in no way my idea)_

At first she was shocked, but then she returned my kiss with a passion that I hadn't felt for a long time. Her hands traveled further into my hair, gently combing it with her fingers. My hands shifted down to her hips and I could have sworn we held that kiss for hours. Both of us had waited a very long time for this.

She came up for air, breathing heavily, her lip gloss smudged and her hair carefully disheveled by my traveling hands.

And with a hoarse but confident voice she proclaimed,

"Michael- I don't want to live a half life anymore."

I then I knew it.

I had fought for happiness and love and I had won.

I had my Mia back.

A/N: Wipes away tear I love happy endings! That was a fun chapter to write and I'm sure you are pleased by the length! But for those of you craving more love heroine, don't worry! The story is not over! Well it's very close... But I'm sure I can add a couple more chapters for your pleasure. ;) Anyway again I want to send out a big thanks to all of my reviewers, especially to those who write comments for every chapter; I really appreciate it! Also, the song I used in the last chapter was from the _What A Girl Wants_ sound track in answer to kristinmilly's question. Please give me reviews on this chapter! Many thanks and happy reading!


	10. Epilogue

Mia POV:

_Hoarse from the passionate kiss, with a confident voice I said what I had been waiting to tell Michael. Something I knew would tell him what I wanted._

"_Michael- I don't want to live a half-life anymore."_

_I saw his brown eyes sparkle with happiness and he pulled me in close his face millimeters from mine, our noses touching and his warm breath caressing my neck. _

"_Neither do I." He whispered as he pulled me in for a warm, soft kiss, our lips tingling with newfound contact. Finally our wait was over. My stupid mistakes had been reversed and it seemed like the last three years melted away in front of my eyes, the barriers that had been created against him like ice in a furnace and for once in a very long time, I felt warm inside. The heat and passion of the bond we shared had returned and revitalized me from the inside out. _

_Michael seemed to be having the same experience, and unexpectedly he lifted me up, holding me like a bride and a husband. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging on with all of my love._

_He made his way back to the studio, and his strong arms encircled me, as I felt his strong chest and heartbeat against my body. Lily was waiting by the entrance to the studio, Her eyes bright with happiness and for the second time in my life, I saw Lily with tears on her cheeks, this time they were happy ones. She ran towards us hugging Michael around the neck, silently congratulating him on his new- found happiness. I knew that she shared a strong bond with Michael, even if it wasn't always shown in the most loving of ways. Deep down in her heart she loved Michael, I mean who didn't?_

_We walked back into the studio, and the audience cheered as Michael entered with a triumphant grin and me with an ecstatic smile. Even the host was clapping, as if they had all finally realized the connection between Michael and I. It felt warming and they finished out the show. _

_Michael and I were left to each other as if it was now time for us to start over, to have the happiness we had longed for. It was time for us to create a future._

That was three years ago, I know, a coincidence. As if the three years that had separated us were made up in the three years after this show. I am constantly reminded by Lily of her brilliant plan, even though she would have wanted it no other way. She likes to brag about the fact that she brought two people who were so obliviously still in love back together. Well you know how it is with Lily.

I have never been so happy in the time after that game-show, the Media surrounded Michael and I, but we ignored them, we were all for each other. We were making up for time spent apart. I knew he had questions about why I had left without warning, and I was happy to answer them. I looked back on the old, insecure, me and realized how stupid I had been. I had thrown away three years of my life to depression with no thought for the better path.

Michael totally agrees with me on this point, although unlike Lily, he doesn't rub it in. Although I don't think he will ever fully understand my reasons for abandoning him, he now realizes that I have redeemed myself and realized my stupid mistakes.

We spent many nights just talking, letting out our previous stories, regrouping after three years of separation. We also discussed the bond of the lockets and the saying "Love will always find a way". Both Michael and I think that the lockets create a spiritual connection between us and that they helped us to realize our mistakes. Lily thinks it's a load of BS but in my opinion Lily has some learning of her own to do. One day she will understand, just wait.

Michael POV:

The game show seems like a distant memory. Three joy-filled years have passed since that fateful day when I rescued Mia as I like to put it.

Lily says that she in fact was responsible for us getting back together but I know that she loves the way things are now. I know she hated it when I was depressed because there was nothing she could do about it. Now she has done something and just seeing the happiness I bask in makes her happy and jealous at the same time. Oh well, I'm sure Boris and Lily still have a future!

I still don't understand why Mia left me, but it is something that I will never fully understand. I understand the pressure she was under and that she felt insecure, but it seems weird to me because I thought our relationship was so perfect. Oh well, I forgive her. All that matters is the happiness we share now.

I still wear the locket I received on that fateful day, constantly reminded by the fact that it helped us to find our love again. I believe in the magical powers of that locket and I'm not joking. It helps to create the strong bond between Mia and I share today.

I don't think I have ever loved Mia anymore than I do now. She lights up my days, making every day seem like bliss. But everything is about to get even better for me, even though I can't believe it. In one month Mia and I marry and I get to spend the rest of my life with her.

**A/N:** Yay! The Luck of the Draw is finished! But will there be a sequel? Hmmm... I guess You'll just have to wait and find out. For now, I'm going to try to keep writing A Slip of the Tongue, because I want to elaborate on that and finish it. But after I'm done with that I'm sure I can find some time to write a sequel for this! After all I did leave you with a cliffhanger! (or some form of one) I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Your suggestions, comments and encouragement have helped this story get to a total of 10 chapters! Please keep reviewing my stories, I hope you enjoy them!


End file.
